La inocencia es lo primero que se pierde
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Todos conocemos a Kirtash y también su historia. Yo lo único que hice fue darle un poco de colorido al principio de dicha historia. Así es como, en mi imaginación pensé que fue el día de la conjunción astral para Kirtash, el mago híbrido de sheck.


___Al principio pensaba hacer un fic sobre Erik y Eva, pero lo empezare mas adelante._

___De momento y como me moría por escribir algo de MDI hice este pequeña historia sobre mi personaje favorito ¡Kirtash!_

___Pido disculpas adelantadas por la posibles faltas de ortografía. Es que soy incorregible :p_

___Esta historia no me pertenece a mi si no a Laura Gallego, la autora de la trilogía mas increíble que ley. Yo lo escribo con la única razón de pasar el tiempo._

* * *

******Idhún, Tercera era: La era de los dragones y los unicornios.**

Era un día como otro cualquiera. Los tres soles brillaban con gran intensidad en el cielo sobre las cabezas de los pobres Idhunitas que no tenían ni idea de lo que se les venia encima. Era uno de esos días típicos en los que,nada mas levantarte, sientes que una sensación de tranquilidad te invade y sueltas un suspiro despreocupado.

Lenta pero inexorablemente, sin que nadie lo notase, un unicornio estaba a punto de dar a luz y un pequeño dragón contaba el tiempo que quedaba para poder empezar a romper el cascaron.

En el bosque de Alis Lithban, no demasiado lejos de la cabaña de su madre, un niño de pelo castaño y de hermosos ojos azules que contaba con, tan solo, dos años de edad jugaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra de los arboles con hojas de de color verde perlado que tanto le atraían y gustaban. El pobre e inocente pequeño no savia que aquellos serian los últimos momentos en los que podría jugar de verdad, como un niño de verdad.

Mientras estaba distraído una sombra se acerco a el por detrás acompañada de un ruido de cascos a paso moderado que,cada vez, era mas audible. El pobre niño, cogido por sorpresa, se estremeció entero. No se parecía a ningún ruido que hubiera oído antes.

Se dio la vuelta y contemplo, con los ojos a punto de salirse le de las órbitas , al majestuoso animal que, como él, lo miraba a los ojos con un brillo de emoción contenida . Nunca había visto un unicornio, ni siquiera savia lo que era; Pero si era capaz de sentir, con los nervios a flor de piel, todo su poder.

Como si fuese un imán a punto de unirse a otro, el pequeño corrió sin pararse hacia la criatura privilegiada de los dioses, con la única intención de jugar.

Esa inocencia era, precisamente, lo que estaba a punto de brindarle el don de la magia; Aunque no lo savia ni lo sabría nunca.

Acaricio el pelaje de color azul pálido como si para el fuera lo mas preciado del mundo. Después su crin, que era tan dorada y brillante que, mas que pelo, parecía laminas de oro puro, acariciaron su sonrosada mejilla, dejando ver en todo su esplendor, el cuerno en espiral que adornaba su frente. El ser sin nombre acaricio la cabeza del asombrado niño que se sentía extraño de repente. De la cabeza fue bajando y se paro al final de su cuellecito.

Sin poder evitarlo, levanto su brazo con la intención de tocar el cuerno. El unicornio, como leyendo sus pensamientos, bajo la cabeza y dejo que los nerviosos dedos de su elegido siguieran el camino de las espirales de su instrumento de poder.

Unas lagrimas de alegría invadieron el rostro del niño y empezaron a temblar le las piernas. Con los brazos se agarro al cuello del animal por miedo a caerse pero, pronto, aquel gesto se convirtió en un abrazo cuando aquel maravilloso ser mágico rodeo su espalda con una de sus patas delanteras.

El pequeño sonrió, bebiendo de aquel contacto. A partir de aquel día, no volvería a ser el mismo pues, la magia había entrado en contacto con el.

Ahora era un mago.

Nunca olvidaría el sentimiento que afloraba del unicornio y entraba en el. Aunque nunca lo reconociese, el recuerdo de este día quedaría gravado para siempre en su memoria...

Pero no todo lo que recordaría seria de color de rosa.

Mientras estaba atontado, disfrutando de la compañía de aquel ser, las tres lunas de Idhún aparecieron sin previo aviso en el cielo.

Se movían junto con los soles y formaban una extraña danza.

Los seis astros acabaron por alinearse en la forma de un hexágono que cubrió todo el cielo de rojo.

Era un presagio de toda la sangre y toda la muerte que asolaría a los Idhunitas... Toda la muerte que el repartiría.

Oyó como su madre lo llamaba a gritos desesperados de puro terror, fue entonces cuando salio de su inconsciencia y la felicidad dio paso al miedo.

El unicornio había salido huyendo al sentir el peligro, no sin antes, desearle a su elegido toda la suerte del mundo.

Arriba, múltiples cadáveres de dragones caían al suelo. Algunos totalmente calcinados, otros seguían quemándose en el suelo.

Abajo, los unicornios corrían despavoridos pero era inútil, la lluvia de llamas estaba por todas partes.

El pequeño llego a la entrada de su casa y de un salto desesperado aterrizo en los brazos de su madre que aseguro la puerta con llave, ademas de colocar delante armarios,mesas, sillas y todo lo difícil de mover que encontró por la casa. Como medida desesperada, la antigua sacerdotisa, escondió a su único retoño en el hueco de la escalera.

Savia que era inútil, cuando te enfrentabas contra el todo era inútil.

Estaba de camino, lo sentía. Nada iba a impedirle llevarse a su hijo tanto por las buenas como por las malas. La mataría si fuera preciso por mucho que la hubiera amado.

El pequeño lloraba sin descanso por su propio miedo y el de su madre quien no se podía aguantar las lagrimas y que abrazaba a su hijo a sabiendas de que seria la ultima vez.

Ya estaba allí.

En medio del caos y la muerte Ashran el Nigromante hacia acopio de sus fuerzas para echar la puerta abajo. No le costo demasiado penetrar en el interior de la sala.

-Todo a acabado Manua -le dijo a la mujer- entrégame a mi hijo y te daré una muerte rápida.

Manua abrazo a su hijo con mas fuerza todavía.

-Entonces mata me primero -sentencio haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba.

Ashran dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y en sus ojos la asustada Manua percibió el brillo de la muerte.

A la mortífera luz roja del exterior el nigromante le enseño a su futura difunta esposa una espada con un gran brillo azulado que, aunque era una espada, se podía palpar que su atención no se iba de los ojos acuosos del niño castaño.

-Se llama Haiass -le dijo a la sacerdotisa- y esta deseando ser la amiga de nuestro Kirtash.

El pequeño mago levanto el brazo queriendo tocar el arma que le llamaba en su mente pero su madre se lo impidió.

-El no se llama Kir... -no pudo terminar la frase por que sintió que su vientre era desgarrado por Haiass.

-Tranquila -le dijo- Lo criare muy bien. Con mi ayuda se convertira en un asesino tan bueno como nosotros.

A Manua no le fue difícil saber de que le hablaba.

-Yo nunca quise matarla -se vio obligada a parar y tubo que escupir sangre para seguir hablando- fue un accidente.

-No, no lo fue -se dio cuenta de que no le estaba mirando a el si no a su hijo que no podía creer lo que veía- yo estaba detrás de todo.

Arranco la espada lo mas despacio que pudo para producir le todavía mas dolor. No pudo evitarlo, soltó un gemido de rendición y el pequeño con ella. Cogió al niño en brazos quien, por el shock, no mostró resistencia y se fue. Desde fuera le dedico una mirada a la mujer tendida en el suelo.

-El pecado siempre se vuelve en contra del pecador.

Ella no respondió, se limito a cerrar los ojos y expirar. No se alejaron demasiado cuando el niño reacciono y lloro a moco tendido y oculto la cara en la negra capa de su padre.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, sera la ultima vez que lo hagas.

Le reprendió mientras este le miraba.

-Toma -le tendió la espada- es un regalo para ti.

El pequeño cogió la espada con manos temblorosas. Era increíble ver como un niño de dos años era capaz de sujetar sin vacilación el

mango

de una espada. Parecía hecha especialmente para el. La sangre de su mango bajo y mancho las manos del pequeño.

"Estaremos juntos siempre." oyó que le decía la espada en su mente.

"Siem...pre..." le respondió el mientras la abrazaba y todo su cuerpo se cubria de la sangre de su propia madre y por un momento pensó que era ella quien le hablaba "Siempre seremos amigos."

Aquel fatídico día termino una era y empezó otra.

La era de los archimagos.

Millones de vidas se perdieron, vidas de Idhunitas, vidas de dragones, vidas de unicornios... y con ellos, la inocencia del niño que se convertiría en el mayor terror y también la mayor salvación de todos ellos.

Mientras, arriba, mas arriba de la entrada de los Secks a Idhún. Seis dioses aguardaban a mover su próxima ficha en el ajedrez de la guerra mientras el dragón de su profecía salia del cascaron...

* * *

___¿Que les pareció? ¿Creen que me pase? Si es así díganmelo. Se admitan comentarios,tan buenos como malos (aunque en realidad nadie quiere tener malos) Por favor comenten ya que han llegado hasta el final._


End file.
